Dying to Play
by Damien-Thorn
Summary: Basically, this is what you would call a 'CraigxDamien' story that takes place in none other than the counsellor's office. We don't HAVE a character category for Damien, eh? Anyhow, there's a rather suggestive encounter with Kenny towards the end.


The Antichrist was filled with brutal resentment as he stormed down the hall, head cast down, carnelian eyes set aflame, though he made no effort to alleviate that hostility - not yet.

Once again, the counsellor's office was the destination. And even as the consistent punishments were becoming monotonous, the thrill of committing the crimes never lessened. You just wait and see, Damien thought, my time of reign will come soon. He then sneered evilly and sauntered into the all too familiar room; it had been fixed well since the last time the menacing pair had gotten through with it. How was the school board able to afford all these damages anyway? Mr.Mackey was absent from his responsibilities as usual, but unfortunately so was the other delinquent boy, the one whom the Devil's spawn now considered an intimate friend. However, it would not be long before that feisty rebel was sentenced to the same disciplinary outcome - neither one of them got along with authority well.

In his elevated agitation, Damien knocked over a case of books beside the counsellor's desk before taking a seat. He didn't have to touch them to do it - he just willed them to fall, and they obeyed on command. It was the most useful trick, these powers. He could have destroyed the whole school if he wanted, but there was a good enough reason for wanting to keep it relatively intact at least for a while. The other students, they were all demon's prey as far as Damien was concerned. None of them amounted to anything nor did they measure up to the Satanic spawn's level. They fear that which they doth not know; they shun the one that is superior also in trepidation. What a backwards species these humans are! They should have never been allowed to evolve in the first place… nature is a fool…

He let his mind toy with these thoughts for some time until he caught the recognisable scent of a person approaching the office. Was it the counsellor? No. The aroma was far too pleasant to be of that foul git, Mr.Mackey. Although, the aura accompanying it was far from delightful. In fact, with his empathic powers already developing in his teen years, Damien could detect the irritation emanating from this individual as though it were his own. Telepathy was still outside of his abilities at this point, but it didn't take mind-reading for him to guess that there might have been some rather severe curse words circulating within that boy's brain.

'You're late,' Damien said in a thin, even tone which conveniently enough was no longer as high-pitched as when he was young. He then pulled his arms casually behind the back of his neck, putting on a cool front as his glowing eyes took in the form of the other boy just as he walked in. 'What did you do this time? And, more importantly - was it worth the trouble?'

'I didn't do nothing.' Craig frowned as he sat down beside the unholy one, dropping his folder to the floor with a loud thud. 'And I didn't expect to find you in here already,' he added, looking the demon boy over for a few seconds, that aggressive aura tapered by a noticeable hint of fondness. 'You're fast sometimes, you know.'

'That's why I said you were late.' He flashed a small grin, revealing the fangs that had recently began descending. 'But you don't intend on being moody about those grimy teachers' accusations for the rest of the day, do you? They do it all the time - you should be used to it by now.' And with that last line, he moved one arm in a snakelike manner, grasping the other boy's hand within his own, separating each finger so as to leave the centre one extended. 'Lovely…' He lowered his eyes seductively, soon snickering like a hyena when that hand was jerked out of his hold. 'Aww, now you can just say the Devil made you do it…'

'But YOU aren't the Devil, are you?' Perking a brow, he let a subtle smirk play on those indifferent features, only a moment later replacing his hand within the demon's, fascinated by how quickly it intertwined. 'You look like you're happy about something… What is it?'

'Happy? I've been downright… ' He paused, shaking his head as he felt the grip on his hand tighten, that rebel displaying his unrelenting physical control. 'Just the fact that I'm not in class is enough to lift my mood. But then, you aren't either and that just means we have another free day to do whatever it is we please while the counsellor takes forever to issue our detention sentences. Maybe he should be the one suspended for his continuous tardiness, wouldn't you say?'

'No, he should be expelled by now. Do you realise that might happen to us one day if we keep up with all this recklessness? I'm in shock they still always put us in the same room together. But they're dumb.' He shrugged, tracing his free hand along the other's forearm before locking it into his counterpart's second hand.

'Maybe they know…' Damien said, in an almost whispering voice, acknowledging the clasp on each of his hands, his upper torso tilted forward, eyes now hued with a different luminosity.

That indistinct smirk returned, as Craig's wrists fell weak to the demon's touch, though he maintained his sense of assertiveness nonetheless. 'They're too stupid to know a damn thing. If they did, they'd probably keep us in separate buildings. People on earth are just assholes that way.' He noticed the sudden grin that evoked, and without hesitating placed his mouth carefully over the other's, nearly shivering when that Satanic tongue instinctively grazed his own.

They kissed softly at first, each taking contentment in the flavour of his counterpart, but then gradually deepened that lip lock, arms coiling around one another respectively. It was no new concept to them as they had been secretly having these intimate encounters ever since they'd first crossed paths in the very same place, only then it was in a different building. Now they were older, more in tune with what their affections signified whereas in their earlier years they believed their 'puppy love' kisses were just another way of letting a friend know you cared. It occurred to them some time after that continuously making out with your best friend could only lead to one thing, though by then it wasn't as though they were willing to prevent it. No, stopping it was out of the question. To stop fooling around with one that had a tongue of fire? That would have been the stupidest move ever.

Craig didn't consider himself a genius - not always - but he did know that keeping a tight bond with the Devil's son did have its rewards, even though it would inevitably win him a one-way ticket to Hell. Of course, that didn't necessarily have to equate to a bad ending. Just as long as Satan was as endearing as his spawn there would be no problem. In fact, there might have even been a slight sense of liberation in having acquired the Antichrist's devotion in such a manner for there most likely would have been consequences for a lifetime of insubordination anyway.

Fuck heaven, he thought, pulse racing as he felt the demonic being's chest pressed against his own, the frail figure as delicate as a porcelain doll, yet containing a force so powerful within that it could wipe out the entire town of South Park with one fireball were it large enough. That was the beauty in Damien. At first glance, he was just a boy like any other, weak in the arm and effortlessly pinned to the floor in their occasional sparring matches. Though it was those 'magic' abilities that gave him an edge over most people. There was no denying that even though he might have been willing to submit during that moment, if he truly wanted he could have had his beloved 'rebel-boy' pressed into a corner while standing a few metres away. But he never did revolt, and a sort of self-satisfaction arose from knowing that one as almighty as the Antichrist himself didn't mind letting someone have their way with him - at least on a physical level.

In his own way, Damien was still very cunning and manipulative, possibly possessing the psychological control in their involvement. If there was an invisible thread he could pull whenever he needed something, he was gently tugging that figurative string now, as he let his lips finally break away from that deep kiss.

'You taste like a lemon,' he said coyly, already sneaking one hand lower to raid the other boy's pocket, only to have it halted midway. 'Heheh, but I want your candy.' He then snickered deviously as he squirmed in his seat.

'That would depend on which candy you want, wouldn't it?' Craig's eyes lit up as he removed the coveted prize, a small box of lemon-flavoured candies. 'There's only a few left since I ate them all on my way to this retarded place. Did you know that Cartman ended up in the hospital the other day from overstuffing himself with Cheesypoofs and doughnuts - along with everything else he could find in his house?'

'Ewww… ' Damien immediately took the box of candies, nibbling on one with the tip of his fang. The hard sugary surface broke within seconds, soon spilling a sour syrup into his mouth. 'We should make fun of him for that when he gets back.' He nodded, with an evil grin.

'No, shit, I bet he'll be five times as fat by that time, too.'

'Only five?' He quickly ate another candy before reaching over to teasingly push the other's cap off, distracting himself for a moment to play with some of the dark strands. 'You have such perfect, silky hair. Why do you insist on always keeping it hidden?'

'I'm not hiding it - I just need to stay warm.' He picked up the cap and placed it back on his head, only to have it knocked away again. 'Eh, stop it!'

'No!' He cackled as he tossed the puffball cap across the room, watching it flutter onto Mr.Mackey's desk. 'Go get it now, bad boy. You might freeze to death otherwise.' He batted his eyelashes in a flirtatious manner while continuously ruffling that smooth hair. 'Or would you prefer it if I warmed your head like this instead?'

'Heh, stop… ' Relaxing against this apparent petting, he arched his neck, head tilted in with the motion. 'What if someone ever saw how we play with each other in here?'

'I think someone already does see… '

'Huh?' He blinked several times, turning around to spot an orange-hooded boy standing and watching 'innocently' in the doorway. 'What the fuck, Kenny - don't you know how to mind your own business?'

'So, what's you're crime?' Damien said inquisitively, as he ceased the hair-stroking right after having deftly adjusted each strand back in place. He would have added a small kiss to his beloved's temple had it not been for that accident-prone blond staring.

'None of your fucking business,' Kenny said, his voice muffled by the hood he was wearing which he soon loosened, as he sat down a short distance away from the others. 'If I'd known you were in here all over each other like… ' He shook his head, dropping his arms to his sides, with a deep sigh. 'Just out of curiosity… do you guys ever--?'

'Now, that's none of YOUR fucking business.' The demon spawn smirked evilly, casting him an awkward glance before consuming the last of the lemon candies. 'And even if we did, why would we want to tell you of all people anyhow? Don't you have someone you fuck around with on a regular basis?'

'Nope… I have no regulars.' He declared it almost haughtily, removing his hood now as he sorted out some of his own uneven pale locks. 'I don't see what's so special about having one. I almost did, but that didn't last.' He bit his lip nervously, unwilling to be asked about the identity of this individual; it was embarrassing enough to even know that it happened.

'Oh? It wasn't Cartman by any chance, was it? Because from what I've heard he'll be away for---'

'NO! HELL NO! It was NOT Cartman!' He winced, shuddering as he crossed both arms over his chest, checking for missing ribs while he was at it. 'I would NEVER… not even if he paid me… Well, actually if he did then maybe… NO! What the fuck!? Nuh-uh, it's out of the question.'

'Well, we don't give a shit who you almost dated,' Craig said blandly, as he strolled over to retrieve his hat from the counsellor's desk, in the process kicking some of the books that had been scattered on the floor. 'As far as I know, it might have not been Cartman, but you sure do get around a lot from what rumours tell.'

'Not always,' Kenny replied defensively, feeling a hint of envy at how completely infatuated the others had appeared with one another while he had been spying. 'I like someone, but it's not like you would care. It's not like that person would care a lot either. At least not now anyway.'

Damien shook his head, allowing his chin to rest on Craig's shoulder when he sat down, disregarding that Kenny was there now. 'And if that particular person were to ever start caring, would that be enough for you to think having a regular was special all of the sudden? Or would you still keep whoring around?'

'I'm no whore.' He scratched his neck anxiously, having his own doubts about these allegations. 'I just want to play the fields for a while before I settle down. That's all. It's not like I'll keep doing it forever. Besides, just because you have someone and I…' Trailing off, he bit his lip again, catching an eyeful of them briefly nuzzling one another. 'You just have to keep doing that, don't you?'

'Doing what?' Craig lifted one brow, watching the blond boy with keen interest while he deliberately reinitiated the affectionate gesture towards the Antichrist. 'You aren't jealous by any chance, are you? I mean, if you want we'll… ' He then whispered something which caused Damien to snicker a little.

As they exchanged a few more of these quiet words, Kenny continued to stare at them in disbelief. He felt a heavy flush flooding across his own cheeks, especially now that he could detect some of what they were saying. They were obviously teasing, but he wasn't left unaffected by the thought, sensing his blood rising rapidly. After all, he did want whatever it was they were offering, and at the same time he didn't, timid that they might just be using this as a way of proving him a whore. He didn't tend to feel like he was one. However, it was times like this that made him question his good judgment.

'I'm not jealous,' he said, rolling his eyes even as the bad boys trailed beside him with those provocative looks in their eyes. 'I just don't know if I'm that comfortable being in the counsellor's office and--' He shuddered when he felt a quick tongue stroke upon his jaw, hardly aware of which one of them had even done it. He would have protested somehow, but by then he was already too caught up in his own sensations.

'You like that, don't you?' Damien smirked teasingly, caressing along the blond's neck with one of his sharpened nails. 'Now, I can tell you want it, but… who do you want more?' He glanced to his counterpart who was rapidly delivering more of those wet licks to the bashful boy's jaw, finding it endearing to see it happen from that angle.

Kenny shifted in place, though he tilted his neck upward with each lick, nodding in spite of himself. 'I want both of you,' he said, in a shaky tone, fully aware of what he was getting caught up in. 'But we can't… not in the office… ' He was intimidated by them, but all the while he didn't want them to think he would back down.

'Damn, you are a whore,' Craig said, sounding rather amused as he stopped licking that area, and then nipped him lightly on the lip once. 'You don't really think we'll be going that far in here, do you? Just a small sample for now, and then maybe we can hook up for real after school. What do you say, Ken-doll?'

He blushed fiercely at the nip, but having been referred to as 'Ken-doll' might have been more than he could handle. 'You know I'll be there,' he murmured invitingly, dropping his inhibitions almost as quickly as he had been prepared to drop his trousers only moments earlier. 'And you're both really forceful, aren't you?'

'Kenny, with you - force wouldn't be necessary,' Damien chimed in with a mischievous look, taking in the blond's aura along with all its wanting energies. 'I bet you would rather that he stopped teasing and gave you that long tongue-tussle you need, right?' He laughed at the immediate nod, gently pecking him on the cheek. 'That's cute. I can see right through you like glass. Kiss Ken-doll already,' he added, sending another one of those impish glances at each of them now.

'Ken-doll, Ken-doll…' Staring him down with a blank expression, Craig gave Kenny's lips a small lick prior to locking that into a longer kiss as advised, causing the blond to tense up and tremor.

It was the first time Kenny had ever had that rebel's mouth on his own, but he was already envisioning broader horizons with him in the future. He then turned to the demonic one after that lip lock had been broken, pleading with his hazed eyes to be given the same treatment.

'You're cute,' Damien said, clicking his teeth once as he proceeded to kiss him in a similar manner, one of his sharp-nailed hands tracing across the soft fabric of that orange coat. After having pulled away, he swallowed hard, noticing a deep crimson substance dripping from the other boy's mouth. He scowled, vaguely aware that he hadn't bitten his tongue that roughly, though he wasn't accustomed to having fangs yet.

'Oww… ' Kenny whimpered, but then darted both hands outward, grasping the demon's collar as he caught him into a bloody lip lock, body shaking intensely due to a vein having been ruptured in his tongue. It would be a while still before he died due to heavy blood loss, craving to experience what they were doing to the fullest prior to leaving again.

Damien, completely cognisant of the draining life force and blackening aura, slipped both arms around the slender form, stunned by the way the nectar flowed down his throat even as he had never intended to drink another's blood. It wasn't unbecoming of a demon to feed off of live prey in this manner, but there was something perverse about this particular instance.

By the time they finished 'playing' with Kenny, he had stopped breathing altogether; his limbs grew colder with each moment. He groaned painfully when he saw his bad boys of the day fading, his consciousness slipping into darkness. He didn't want to go… but Satan was calling once more. Maybe this time he wouldn't be as mean… Or maybe he would be meaner? There came voices from afar, one saying, 'Oh, my god, you killed Kenny!' and then another one after, 'You bastards!' Mr.Mackey was scolding Craig and Damien about the messy pile of books - they were both saying, 'Kenny did it.' Classic rebels in denial, Kenny thought, and just as the blackness pulled him in all the way, he whispered with his mind… After school, we'll play… To his utter astonishment, he heard what seemed like a thin, low whisper in the abyss of death. Okay, answered the Antichrist, his own aura strengthened by the life-force of mortality, we'll play…


End file.
